Lighting a paper lantern
by xRaianx
Summary: At the end of the Bon Festival you send your ancestors' souls back with lanterns lighting their way... who is Kagome lighting a lantern for?


**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**

* * *

Standing by the clam lake near where the rest of the villagers were didn't quell the shiver that raced down Kagome's spine; and it had nothing to do with the cool summer night or the light weight yukata she wore.

Ever since Kaede had begun training her, Kagome has become hyper aware of those that were no longer of the living world anymore; and these last few days have been very overwhelming for her...when she was younger this perticular festival never affected her as much as it does now.

Kagome was pulled from her memories of her family when she spotted her friends approach the water's edge; she watched as Miroku lit three brightly colored lanterns and carefully handed two over to his twin daughters... with practiced steps the two girls placed their lanterns on the water; Miroku copied their actions with the final one. Once all three were sure to float and join the others in the water Miroku walked back over to his wife and pulled her into his arms; Sango, who was holding her infant son, snuggled into her husband's warm body fighting both the chill and bad memories of her past.

To Kagome is was obvious why they were present for this spiritual event; these lanterns marked the end of the festival and were meant to guide those that have come back to the living world back home. Kagome knew her friends were thinking of their families they lost years ago... just seeing the tears running down Sango's cheek always gripped Kagome's heart.

Though they had told her countless times that it wasn't her fault for their pain she still felt guilty; if she hadn't brought the jewel back here four years ago Sango at least would still have her family. Looking around at all the others present Kagome felt a little out of place; here were families remembering their loved ones that have passed and here she was just standing and watching. Since only newly returning to this area in the spring Kagome still felt like an outsider when it involved any group activities in the village. Right now her feelings were jumbled in her head, when she was at home with her family and those that visited the shrine on this night she could participate; but in this era she wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel... technically those that she has lost weren't even born yet.

"What are you doing out here?" The deep, yet familiar voice, that cut through the now silent night air caused Kagome to jump slightly as she was unaware of how close he was.

"You know why I'm here, it's my job this year to bless the spirits and see to it that they return safely to the afterlife."

"Feh... it's too cold out here for your human body... I don't need you sick like the old woman," despite the man's grumpy demenor he removed his viberant red hoari and gently placed it on her shoulders; a small smile came to Kagome's lips as she drew the jacket closer to herself.

"Be nice Inuyasha, you know Kaede-sama hasn't been feeling well as of late; I don't want her condition to get worse by standing out in the cold."

"So instead you're going to do it and get sick... that don't make sense woman," the half demon folded his arms over his chest trying to figure out how her logic made sense... but then he remembered that she was a woman and it would give him a headache if he tried.

"Inuyasha, keep you voice down the others are praying... have some respect," Kagome turned back to the scene at the lake, most of the lanterns were in the center of the water and rather tiny compared to the villagers' at the edge; said villagers were in deep prayer for their ancestors safe return to the afterlife.

Inuyasha too watched the humans and their strange rituals, he never understood why you would want to bring your deceased ancestor back to the living world just to disturb their eternal rest. He remembered when Sesshomaru made the 'un-mother' play as his own mother to find out where the Tessaiga was; even though it wasn't really her the pain he felt at just thinking she was suffering all over again was too much to bare. _'Celebrating a soul's return to the living world... only humans could come up with such a selfish thing,'_ Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the stupidity of humans; when his amber pools came full circle back to Kagome he couldn't help but notice she was holding a lantern in her hands.

"What's that for woman?"

Kagome brushed her hands over the colorful paper that made up the dome, "I know you don't like this festival but I thought we could still help those souls that have come to see us."

"Feh why bother, it's stupid and selfish for a human to ask their dead family members to come and see them."

"It's not to see them Inuyasha, this festival is to celebrate those that have come before us... to remember them though they are gone. We don't force the souls to come back we merely welcome them into our homes so that they may see how we are doing without them, and we light these lanterns at the end to guide them safely back to their peaceful rest." Kagome lit the lantern and approached the water's edge.

"Well even if that is the point I don't see why you are particapating; we didn't ask anyone to come back."

"We don't have to ask them Inuyasha this time of year the barrier between the worlds is thin and souls can come and go as they please... and one soul I believe did visit us this year," Kagome watched as the wick from the candle in the lantern burned bright as it drifted away farther into the night.

"And just who has been lingering woman and why can't I sense them?" Inuyasha approached the spot where Kagome knelt awaiting her answer.

Kagome stood and brushed the dirt from her clothes looking straight into her husband's amber orbs knowing how he would react to what she would say, "Inuyasha, I believe... Kikyo has returned to our world like the ancestors of the other villagers."

Inuyasha immediately tensed up at the mention of his past love, even after three years since her second death at the hands of Naraku she was still a sore topic for the half demon. "Wh-What are you talking about woman? Kikyo left this world three years ago before we defeated Naraku; though she wasn't able to stop him like she wished she was still at peace when she died... she has no reason to come back." Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly, despite his tough guy posture, just thinking about the priestess' last moment.

"I know you don't want to think it to be true but it's still possible she did; and if she did don't you want her to have help going back?" Kagome gestured to her lantern now barely visible on the dark lake's water.

Inuyasha relaxed and loosened his tight posture, he didn't want to think about Kikyo having to come back but knowing his wife was willing to help her return to peace warmed his heart.

Kagome had turned away from her husband to watch the light on the water, but she wasn't surprised when she felt two strong arms slip passed hers and encircle her waist; she had to stop a giggle when he buried his nose into her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You're right I wouldn't want her soul to wonder again unable to find peace... thank you for thinking of her."

With all the souls of the departed having already returned to their rest Kagome was able to sense the very soul she had lit the lantern for; Inuyasha had already started to pull her away from the lake to head home for the night but Kagome turned back just in time to see Kikyo's peaceful expression as her soul followed the light back to the heavens.

_'Be at peace Kikyo... he's in good hands.'_

* * *

**Note: Just a little something for halloween... that may or may not be happening for us northeastern people due to Sandy coming the next two days. Don't think too much about this story, it was something I was just rambling with to try and get my muse back for my other stories... which I lost a few weeks ago. I also have a few clients I'm going art pieces for right now and so I don't have time to sit down and write a new chapter for 'Seeking the Future' so everyone will just have to make due with these small stories I'm coming up with till I have the time... sorry.**


End file.
